Health is a major concern of older Americans. Factors which create barriers to the use of health care services deny older adults the chance to achieve and/or maintain their maximum health potential and thus their maximum independence, life satisfaction, and economic self-reliance. Identification of these barriers is prerequisite to social policy aimed at eliminating them and thus increasing the quality of life of older people. Thus the principal objectives of this proposed research are to identify those demographic, social, and economic factors which affect the use of health care services by older people. The types of health care providers on which this research will focus are physicians, dentists, hospitals, nusing homes, and health maintenance organizations. The proposed data set for this secondary data analysis project is the 1975 national Health Interview Survey (HIS) available from the national Archive, University of Michigan. The proposed research sample includes all adults 65 years of age and older who were interviewed in the 1975 HIS. Information is available from approximately 21,287 older adults in this national probability sample. The multivariate analysis will include AID3 analysis (a procedure designed to find interactions among variables) and multiple classification analysis.